Harry Potter Fanfic
by VampireFlorida12
Summary: This is another of mine and Toni   luigifan607  's RP's, but this one we made into an actual story...  Enjoy       Toni as Antonia & Dimentio, Me as Roxy, Dimentio C Nintendo, Harry Potter Characters C J K Rowling, Antonia C Toni, Roxy C Me
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Roxy frowned as her parents pulled up into her new driveway. She didn't know why she was so unhappy, she had a beautiful new house, a fantastic new school and a really nice area to live in, but still she wore a frown as she stepped out into her new environment. She did have one reason for moving away though, a reason beyond any 'normal' persons belief. ''So sweetie, how do you like your new house?'' her mother asked as she stepped inside and looked around, her parents weren't like she was, they were normal. ''It's really... nice mom'' she said as she stepped into her large kitchen and explored a little, she ventured into the games room in the garage, made for her father.

Antonia crept, barefooted, across the wooden floor. Her three brothers were camping, which left her in the large house, alone. She had called a lifelong friend and enemy, so that she wasn't alone and surely enough, a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. ''That's him!'' she thought as she raced to the door. She pulled it open to be pulled into a tight hug from her friend and she laughed. ''What's up with you, eh?'' She hugged him back and he laughed too and replied ''nothing, I'm fine Antonia.''

Roxy tossed and turned in her sleep, she mumbled and stuttered, but no words could be made out of her dreamy talking. She dreamed of him, the one she feared most, the one who could harm her. She awoke with a start and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. ''Lumos'' she whispered and a tiny ball of light appeared at the end of her wand. Although she was convinced something was in the room with her, all she could see was her owl sleeping with her head under her wing, and her large stack of normal, and spell books that needed putting away. She put her wand under her pillow and lay her head on a large stuffed animal beside her and soon drifted off to sleep.

Antonia leaned on the wall and Dimentio, her best friend and maybe more, stood next to her, smoking as an American girl walked past them. ''Oi, Dimmy, look at her,'' she said as she nudged him and pointed at the girl walking past, flicking her hair out of her face. Dimentio scoffed, before walking out in front of Roxy. ''Oi, what's your name kid?'' He looked down at her, his glasses reflecting her confused face.

''You talking to me mugg... I mean boy'' she was careful not to use the term her kind used for humans; she carried on walking, looking down. ''Heyy, where'd you think you're going?'' he asked as he grabbed her arm and spun her round to look at him. ''Getting cocky are we?'' he said in a gruff voice, the girl stood next to him stared at Roxy, smirking.

Dimentio's half closed eyes widened slightly as he pulled something out of Roxy's back pocket. Antonia grabbed it off him and her smirk fell as she narrowed her eyes. She handed it back to the girl and pulled Dimentio to the side. ''She's like us... be wary, were still more powerful than a wand user, but just watch out.'' She whispered to the older male and he nodded.

Roxy looked at the pair with wary eyes as they spoke to each other. She placed her wand back into her back pocket and walked off in a slow jog. She was soon followed by the other two, they had their gaze on her and she felt suddenly very worried. ''Please don't be going the same way as me!'' she begged, as she turned a corner onto the road a few blocks down from her school. She still had quite a walk to go and didn't want the two teens to be following her.

Antonia kept her eyes trained on the girl and she could tell the girl was nervous. She smirked and hugged Dimentio's arm. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets while spitting out the cigarette and crushing it under his foot. Antonia kept her eyes on the girls back, determined to break into her mind later in the day.

Roxy's first few lessons went okay, to her dismay, the girl who had been following her earlier was in most of her classes, and the ones she wasn't in, her boyfriend was. But as the day went on, it got harder and harder to hide her secret. There were voices in her head, and when she had gotten angry she had blown up a bunsen burner in science, spilt chocolate milk on a pile of books in english and made someone's lunch rot at lunchtime. When the final lesson came, Roxy was glad it was the end of the day, although both the girl and the boy were in the final lesson, geometry, she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Antonia was keeping a close eye on the girl. When she met up with Dimentio at the end of the day, they had tailed her on the way back to her house. Antonia's brothers would be gone for a week, so the taller teen was keeping her company, as his siblings had gone with them. Antonia hugged his arm tightly as they followed the mysterious wand user.

Roxy sat down on her sofa and pulled her heavy school bags off her shoulders. ''Accio soda'' she shouted and pointed her wand at the kitchen. A soda shot out of the fridge and onto the floor, it spilt all over the rug. ''DAMMIT' she shouted aloud and was just about to go into the kitchen to get a towel, when a knock on the door startled her and she walked to it and looked through the keyhole ,it was the two teenagers from school.

Dimentio and Antonia stood outside the door. Antonia wanted to confront the mysterious girl about her wand. She knocked on the door and swung it open. ''Listen girl, you tell me what is going on with your wand or I will kill you right now!'' She held her against the wall by her neck.

Roxy smiled and pulled out her wand, she pointed it towards Antonia and managed to stutter the 'Jelly-Fingers Curse' which made her fingers go like jelly and so Roxy could slip out. ''Incarcerous'' she shouted as she pointed the wand at Dimentio first, then at Antonia. They both fell to the floor, ropes around them tight. ''I heard you talking, and no, THIS wand user is not less powerful.'' she smirked and let go of the spell. ''Now, If you want me to tell you anything, let's do this calmly and without violence... shall we?'' She smiled and gestured towards the couch.

Antonia growled. "Of course you're less powerful than us. We have been forced into harsh training since we could barely walk. I can read and control minds, and Dimentio can bend dimensions, time and space to his free will. Dimentio nodded, and pushed the glasses slipping down his nose up. Antonia smirked.

Roxy smiled, ''then If that's so, how's 'bout you teach me?'' she said, ''I'm up for some harsh training, I am apparently the brightest witch of my age.'' She said, smirking. ''Besides, I have...'' she stopped, she didn't want to tell two people why she needed training, about her battle she would have.

Antonia snorted. "You are a human. We are not. As simple as that. You need a wand to put your powers to use. We don't, it comes straight from our finger tips. For example-" Antonia created a small, bright flame on the tip of her finger. "The reason we are more powerful and harshly trained is because we are the eldest of our siblings, next on line to take our family heads. You are stronger than my brothers and his brother and sister." Dimentio nodded quietly. "Ah, and he is also very intelligent. I'd like to see a battle of your wits." She smiled almost threateningly.

Roxy's smile faded as she realised what they had just said. She ran upstairs and slumped onto her bed. ''How can a stupid witch like me fight a great wizard like...'' she said to herself, then stopped. She couldn't say his name, how could she? A single tear fell from her eye, all the hope had drained out of her. She wiped the tear from her face and let out her owl, Marla. "Oh Marla...'' she sighed and as the owl swooped down onto her pillow, she stroked her soft feathers.

Antonia raised an eyebrow before Dimentio pushed her a little. She sighed and nodded her head, and ran up the stairs. "Kid!" She called out, searching the rooms for her. "Kid, what's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?" Antonia eventually found her room, where the young witch, who was stroking her pet owl. Antonia smiled a little. "Heh, make sure it doesn't find and eat Dim's rat, he'd kill it. Anyway, what's up, did I say something? And trust me, I can be nice if you give me a chance."

''It's nothing, really...'' she trailed off and went over to her desk. She grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down quickly before tying it to her owl's leg and carrying her owl over to the window. When her owl flew out, she went out of her room and down to the kitchen, ignoring Dimentio on the way, and grabbing a soda out of the fridge. She didn't use magic as she felt she was useless, she might as well have been like all the other kids.

Antonia sighed. Dimentio walked over to the girl and ruffled her hair. "You feel useless. Like since people are more powerful than you, you serve no purpose," Antonia stated, concentrating on probing the girl's mind. "However, there is someone you need to fight. You are losing the will because we have come along and said we're more powerful. Geez. Kid, you need to pick yourself up and keep moving. Just because we are more powerful doesn't mean you're not strong! Carry on. And I never asked your name. I'm Antonia." She held out her hand to her.

''You think it's because of you I'm backing down, you think that I have never been told I'm not that powerful before?'' She laughed, ''you think that I have heard of your kind of magic before? Because I haven't, only my kind of witches and wizards!'' she frowned and took a small sip from her soda can before throwing it away. ''Now If you don't mind, my mother and father will be back soon, so please leave.'' She gestured towards the door before slumping back upstairs.

Antonia sneered, before turning to walk out of the door. She snapped her fingers, signalling Dimentio to follow her. He nodded at the girl politely, before following Antonia. They got to Antonia's house down the street. "What is her problem? I try to be nice, and then I get shunned! Ugh!" She face-planted into the couch, muffling her words. Dimentio laughed a little before pulling her onto his lap and turning the TV on. "She may have had a hard life." Antonia rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, but not as bad as us! You watched your mother commit suicide, and you killed your father and almost killed Dar and Dimetri! Then I watched my mother pass away and have to take care of two of my brothers!" She sighed, playing with the ripped parts of his jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Marla flew across the streets before landing on the windowsill at the two teenager's house she bit the small letter on her leg before flying through the open window and waited for the girl and boy to come back. A few minutes later she heard a key in the doorway and then the two people sat down on the couch. Marla flew to the couch and landed very gracefully on the arm, squeaking. The girl grabbed the letter off the Marla's leg and then Marla flew out of the window, towards home._

Antonia's narrow, slanted eyes widened as she read through the letter. "...It's not as bad as ours, but her life has been pretty messed up Dim. Read this." She handed him the letter. He lowered his head to read it. Antonia elbowed him gently. He rolled his eyes. "What? I hated mine!" Antonia rolled her eyes in return. "At least your mother wasn't a total... and you knew your father. How I'd give to have a normal family, Dimmy."

Roxy stared out of her window as another owl flew past her and quickly dropped a letter onto her desk, then flew back out of the window again. Then as her own owl flew through the window, she opened it up and read it over and over, before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin.

The next day, Roxy woke up and turned around to see her owl and wand gone. ''ROXY, GET UP NOW YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!'' Her foster mother shouted up the stairs. She knew she couldn't do anything now, she got ready for school, pulled her school bag over her shoulder and walked to school without her wand.

Antonia sat bored in the first lesson. The other lessons were just as bad. She and Dimentio were in two lessons together that day; Art and Geography. They had forced the teachers to let them sit together. When the first lesson with the pair together, Geography, came around, Antonia complained to the taller teen she was bored. He shook his head and chuckled, before yawning and going to sleep. When the end of the day finally came around, the two raced out of the door and down the street, paying no mind to the mysterious girl.

Roxy walked down the street after lessons. She looked down and wore her black hoodie when out from nowhere came a strange looking man carrying something in his hand. Roxy took no notice and carried on walking, but as she looked round, she could see Antonia looking at the man and slowly walking over.

Antonia glared at the man, before running after him. He broke out into a run as he saw the teen running after him. She quickly grasped his mind, and spun him around. She yanked the wand out of his hand, before releasing his mind. She punched him square in the jaw, and pushed him down, his head slamming against the curb. She walked over to the girl and returned her wand. "Here. He stole it, kid. What's your name?" Her hand was slightly bloodied from when she had punched him, and she had a dangerous glint in her mismatched eyes.

''I...ugh...I have to go...somewhere...'' she stuttered before unlocking the door to her house, dumping her bags in the living room and running upstairs to packing a small amount of things into a new bag. A large amount of spell books, a cauldron, a smaller bag with many ingredients for spells. Then she placed her wand into her pocket and scribbled a small note to her parents which she signed and then locked the door, placing her key in a small box near the door which locked itself. Then she dragged her bag and her owl cage with the sleeping Marla in it, towards the city.

Antonia frowned as she entered her house, and flopped down on the sofa. Dimentio had fallen asleep, so she kicked him gently to wake him up. "Hm? Oh, you're back." He sat up and yawned, stretching his pale arms above his head. Antonia sighed deeply. "Not even a thank you! I got her wand back for her. Insufferable bit-MPH!" She was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against her own. Dimentio parted and smirked. "I'll see if I can crack her shell tomorrow..."

Roxy continued down the road until it got dark, which wasn't long after she took off. She stopped by a park, only a few minutes away from her house and pulled from her bag, a large over coat. Then she fell asleep on the bench the other kids, or muggles as her people named them, call the 'kissing bench.' When the sun rose, she realised that it was nearly mid-afternoon, so she set off for the city again. Meanwhile, Antonia and Dimentio had just arrived at the road just off the park. As they peered round the corner, they spotted Roxy just packing a few things up, then not long after, setting off to go somewhere. The two teens followed.

Antonia jumped onto the taller teen's back. "Run, my noble steed, to Greggs! I'm hungry." She gently kicked his side. He laughed a little before running to said bakery. He dropped her in front of it, and she went in to buy some food and drinks for them. "Antonia...hurry up I'm starving!" He complained. Antonia threw a paper bag at his head. "Here, stop whining."

Roxy came to a small village, just outside her own town; she stopped off to get a small snack before starting off again. When she looked back, she saw Antonia and her friend outside Greggs, and then two hooded figures started walking towards her. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't use magic around muggles, and although there were no muggles to be seen, she would have to be careful. She drew out her wand from her back pocket and held it by her side, just as the two hooded men surrounded her.


End file.
